Unstable Death
by Zaidita
Summary: Yuna comes to the guard in front of the Farplanes. "Sorry ma'am, the Farplane is off limits. It's unstable." It's been two years. So what does this mean for Tidus? This is his story, set while Yuna is making her own with Rikku and Paine! COMPLETE
1. From Distant Dreams I Wake

1: From Distant Dreams I Wake

_Yuna . . ._

_If I get this goal I win . . ._

_She'll die if I don't save her . . ._

_That girl is cute, maybe I'll ask her out after this game . . ._

_ Wakka says "ya" too much ya? . . ._

_Yuna . . ._

_Yuna is gone . . ._

_Where am I?_

_My thoughts . . . they are coming together . . . Yuna . . . where is Yuna? I . . . I kissed her . . . then what? I had to leave . . . I faded . . . I jumped . . . and now am I in the Farplanes? Am I in the Farplanes . . . I can't see . . . can't think._

Heavy layers of fatigue choke my mind as my thoughts finally come together for the first time. The first time since I had come to this place. Before that, it had been as if I were dreaming. I hadn't been able to put all my thoughts together like this. They were always floating around and once they started, I could never fully grasp them. They floated away and another thought, memory, or feeling would rise up to take its place, before it faded away too. But this was more than thoughts. There was something new and familiar added to my being. My body. I had never felt my body in this place. It was like I wasn't really here or there, but I had never really thought about it, because I could never really think about it.

My eyes flutter open for the first time in such a long time and with that comes the realization that I am not floating. I am laying down, the drowsy scent of flowers attacking my senses as my arms stretch out to find hard ground beneath me. My hands clench the stalks of the plantation, trying to find something strong enough to take my own weight. My fingers slip through the plants like water, as all the energy in me disperses. I manage to roll onto my side, pushing my hands into the ground again, bringing my head up slowly to survey the area around me. I give a start, slipping again as my arms tremble. This is not the first time I have seen this place, and yet it takes a minute for me to remember where this place is, because I have never seen it from this view. This close proximity.

Feeling rushes back into my arms, then my legs as I stand. In front of me is a round silver circle like the moon, but it's not. Under it is a beautiful stretch of water and I can see cliffs dotting the horizon with waterfalls arching around and over them. But not down, like the laws of physics would say water does. These many falls of water were flying upwards into the multi-colored sky. Around me are more waterfalls, but I can't see where they are falling to because I'm standing where the water should be filling. It's a multi-colored land with purple, pink and yellow colored flowers. The falls land in a U shape but the land I'm on stretches out around towards this sea and further to the left and right, but I cannot see where they are going.

"Where have I seen this place?" I say aloud, my throat closing in angry protest from the strain that sentence causes.

This is the first time that I have heard my voice: before it was only toneless thoughts.

"Yuna," I say her name aloud, a whispered poem, a beautiful sound. The only thing more striking than her haunting prayer is her beautiful face, but would I be able to see her face again? Would it ever happen? I doubted it. I finally knew where I was, where I had seen this place before and seeing Yuna again was looking more and more distant. I was in the Farplanes. Memories flooded like a water from a broken levee, images flashing from behind my eyelids in a blindingly bright light.

She might visit me, right? Wasn't that how it worked? I had come here before with Yuna and Auron, Kimari, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu. Rikku had stayed outside, 'cause her memories were better "kept inside" and Auron was dead, so he couldn't go in. That's right! People came and thought about the person they missed and then that person would appear in front of them.

Then, did that mean I was dead? I was here in the Farplanes, deep below Spira. So, that meant I was dead. But Yuna wasn't, because we had found another way to defeat Sin. And she ... well, she loved me, no, she _loves_ me, she told me herself. So she'd come, right? She had come to see her mother and father, but she hadn't done it for years. How long have I been here? It seems like forever, but not forever. Maybe she is here right now, looking for me, and that is why I am finally able to stand.

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistle, but no sound comes back to greet me. I try again, whistling louder and shriller, desperation slipping through my lips. Nothing. No reply, no echo, no answer. And then I feel pain, a deep, raw pain. Pain for her. I miss her. I want to see her.

"Yuna," I say her name aloud again with no hope that she will hear it, yet a need to try still rose inside. Her name a lament I would sing forever.

"YUNA!"

I want to see her. I want to hold her once more. I want her in my arms again. I want to see her! I feel the tears come into my eyes the more I think about it. I am dead. Yuna is alive. Her cheeks are still red with color, her eyes still shining bright blue and green. Me? I was never real. But I had kissed her. That was real. I had felt her lips on my lips and had kissed her. That was real.

"YUNA!" I yell as the tears flow freely from my eyes, letting loose every time my head shivers from the physical assault on my lungs, chest, heart.

"Stop crying. What will your father say when he sees you?"

I spin on my heel, the last of my tears falling into the brightly colored ground like icy rain.


	2. Storms Brew From Below

2: Storms Brew From Below

"Auron," I say in complete shock, as more memories come racing into my mind. Yuna performing the Sending. Auron finally leaving. "What are you doing here?"

"Humph," he grunts his usual answer, one arm loose by his side, the other itching to reach for his sword. "I'm dead, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I say, my cheeks flushing to a hot pink as I place my hands behind my head, trying to act collected. "Me too, I guess."

"Humph, I remember," he says as if that explains everything. But it doesn't. It explains nothing. I groan as I remember how annoying Auron, and his one-word answers, can get. The man always has your back in a fight but if you want a conversation, you are a helluva lot better off turning to a brick wall then Auron.

"Um, what's going on?" I ask.

"Follow me," he says walking past me and towards the water horizon. I follow him, knowing that I really don't have a choice in the matter. What Auron says goes, even in death. And I take back what I said before. I'll pick one-word answers over actions any day. What really gets me is the way he cannot answer a question. Like that time we were on the bridge and he pulled me into Sin he couldn't just say, "Hey this is your Daddy and we are going to the _real_ world, 'cause Zanarkand is a _fake_ world. Oh and we need to kill him too. Is that clear?" No. Auron can never do that. I'd hate to have to ask him for directions!

"Jecht," Auron calls, stirring me from my thoughts. "Jecht!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jecht's voice replies, suddenly appearing in front of me. "I hear you."

"Dad," I say in shock. I don't know if I should be happy or pissed.

"Hey boy," he smiles at me in his mocking smirk. "It's about time you woke up. We thought you'd be sleeping forever."

"What do you mean?" He was starting to sound like Auron. Answering unsaid questions with rhetorical answers that go back on themselves. My head was beginning to ache with the amount of thoughts that were now crowding it and I was wishing for the blissful silence of the darkness.

"Humph." Jecht just smiles wider. "Braska! Braska! Come out of hiding, it would be nice if you met your future son-in-law."

"I'm right here Jecht." Braska appears behind him. This is the third time that I've actually seen him not in a sphere. He is wearing the same robe that Yuna remembered him in when she came to the Farplanes to see him. "Ah, this must be Tidus."

"Ha ha yeah," Jecht says throwing his arm around me. "This is him. Pretty close to your lil' girl!"

"I know," he says smiling at me. Daddy's girl. Oh! What if he is mad.

"Uh, ha ha, hiya," I say with the scene of me and Yuna kissing passing through my head.

"I have to thank you," he says grabbing my hand and shaking it. "For saving my little girl. I never wanted to see her down her beside me before it was her time."

"You're welcome," I say. I didn't want to see her here either, but I did want to see her.

"Well where's the wifey," Jecht asks. Mom!

"Is mom here?" I ask quickly. It's been so long since I've seen her.

"She's lost," Braska answers, "like my wife."

"What do you mean?" I ask. Why can't anyone just answer a question?

"Like you were." Jecht hits my back. "Just floatin' around with no single thoughts. It took us a while to find you. Good thing you didn't get sucked into sin."

"SIN!"

"Jecht." Auron shakes his head.

"Sin is here?" I almost scream. "How is Sin here?"

"Everything that dies gets sent here," Braska says. "Sin is here, Yu Yevon is here –"

"Seymour is here too," Auron says.

"Seymour!" This is hell.

"Come," Auron says walking away again. We turn left walking past the u-shaped falls to a stretch of land that runs elegantly past the horizon on our right, and I'm shocked at what I see. There is an Al-Bhed floating there, but something isn't right. I walk up to him and swipe my hand towards him, but it just goes on through. Jecht hit me. I'm solid, so . . .

"What is going on?"

"Look up there," Jecht says pointing to the sky. The sky is a different color. It doesn't have the bright yellow colored clouds or the brown colored rocks. Instead, the guy is a dark purple turning black with the bright blue northern lights. There are several plots of lands floating around in the sky, but the bottom has long jagged rocks pointing down. Around them are thousand of pyreflies. The rocks are a purple color.

"Okay," I say. I see the difference but I don't get it, then there is a burst of pyreflies, strange noises like cries ringing out around us. The person in front of me fades, becoming nothing more than more pyreflies and they float up to the strange rocks.

"Whoa, what just happened?"

"Sin is gathering souls," Auron says, for once a real answer.

"Why?" I ask.

"So he can come back," Jecht says.

"To Spira," I ask. Where Yuna is, I add silently in my mind.

"Yes."

"And Seymour is controlling it," Auron says. Well, isn't that just nice of him.


	3. Unwelcome Familiar Faces

**Author's Notes**: This chapter has some action, but the next one is my personal favorite so for!

* * *

3: Unwelcome Familiar Faces 

Before all this, I had been with Yuna. She had caught my eye from the first moment I had seen her, and after. When I think back on her, I think about the time on the boat, before Sin attacked, us laughing at Luca, teaching her how to whistle, our kiss in the forest, her in the wedding dress. She was beautiful that day.

Before that, I had been in Zanarkand. Before I went to her world, I had been in Zanarkand, but the dream world, not the real one. I had felt real then, but the more and more I had stayed with Yuna in her world, the less and less real Zanarkand felt. There was no pain, fear, fiends, battles, sadness, regret, envy, nothing. It was as if you were made to do one thing, party, be the boss, take the orders, play blitzball, sing, dance, whatever it was it was what you did, it was who you were, and you never wanted to be something more, or less, or do anything else. You were happy where you were, doing what you did, and there was no work. No money. Just pure life, but it wasn't life, it was a dream.

That dream was the Farplane, I understood that now. Before I had awoke I was dreaming, but I didn't remember that dream now. The more and more Jecht and Braska tried to explain that, the less and less I understood their words, and the more and more I put them into my own.

Before things got unstable, we were all in our dream world with the ones we loved, happy. Now Sin was taking those happy dreams and sucking them into him, where Seymour was absorbed, maybe, and using them to get power, so he could come back.

"Ok ok I get it," I say sitting down. Sin was going to come back. "If I stopped him once, I can figure out something again."

"Well there is something else running around in the farplanes," Jecht growled. "We might have to deal with that too."

"What," I ask. No one ever just comes out and explaines it.

"Some spirit," Braska further explains. "The other people that are still left here say its some Shuyin guy or something."

"Well does he have anything to do with Sin?"

"No."

"Ok, we have to just find the few who are controlling Sin, kill them, and that's it," I jump up with a smile.

"How can you kill the dead," Auron reminded him.

His answer, did not come from me. There was a deep throat laughing. Even though, maybe, it had been a while since I had heard it, I recognize it right away.

"Seymour," I say turning around to see him standing there in front of me.

"Are you dead Tidus," he laughs again. "Why, I thought you would be on top with my bride."

"Well you never know," I say wanting to push his button whether what I say is true or not. "She killed Sin for good, she will probably find a way to bring me back."

"Yes maybe," he says pulling out a staff. "If you are still a soul to bring back."

"Hey," I say hitting the air with my hand. "What does that mean?"

"Tell me Tidus," he smiles like a crazy man. "Is it possible to kill the dead?"

He casts a spell, one unlike any I have ever seen. It is a gravity spell that distorts all the scenery around me and leaves me feeling smothered, but once it ends I see Braska pull out his own staff, Auron pull out his sword, and my father pull out his as well. In a perfect rhythm, as if two of them had been alive (and not sin) for the last ten years, they began striking away while Braska casts his own magic spells.

"Hey where is my weapon," I say.

"Stop whining boy," Jecht responds to me. "We are in the Farplane! Just think about it and it will be there."

I do as he says, after muttering a few words in my head, and my blue sword is my hand. I look at it. It has the same red ribbon tied at the end and is sparkling with water, just like I remember it. Just like the day Wakka gave it to me.

There is no time to get sentimental. I stand on the side, out of the way of the dynamic trio, and motion with my hand ' over here ' and say," Hey Seymour! How does it fell to be dumped by your own wife for another?"

"Why you," he says. He is clearly frustrated at the lack of damage he is doing to the four of them and turns his attention to me.

I do my best to avoid his magic hits, which are amplified in the magical place, and strike every possible chance I get. Good thing I am fast. Stupid Seymour. Instead of trying to beat off the other three, he is totally concentrating on me, good thing too because Auron, Braska, and Jecht pull off a key move. Auron throws up the jug into the air, Braska cast some magic spell on it and something black explodes from the top. Jecht throws his sword into it and a red light emits from it, gathers, then hits him.

He drops his staff and now he is really angry, but he was worn out.

"Next time you wont be so lucky," he says but as he fades, and the rest go after him, something strange begins to happen.

The ground beneath me is shaking and the water on the horizon is crashing like the sea. Jecht and the others turn their attention to me, but its too late, the ground rips open and I fall. I fall into darkness.


	4. Guiding Yuna

**Author's Notes**: I really like this chapter. If you have played X-2, you know this is the cutscene at the end of Ch. 3 .. I love TIDUS AND YUNA! Let me know if you liked it, R&R!

* * *

4: Guiding Yuna

_Yuna is too far away from me, even when I call her name she doesn't seem to notice, so I put my two fingers in my mouth and whistle._

_"What was that?" Yuna looks up with me with a childish curiosity. What kind of life does she live not to know, I think as I giggle._

_"In Zanarkand we do this to cheer on blitzball player," I say before I blow again. "You try it too! Put your fingers in you mouth l-ike thi-s."_

_Maybe she can't really see it cause I am talking, but she tries it anyway. "Like this." Her fingers are wrong._

_"Uh-uh, not like that. Like this. Then, you just blow."_

_Yuna tries it. It is like watching a small child learning. She is so cute, even if she can't do it._

_"It's not working," she says with a sad smile._

_"Practice!"_

_"Okay," she smiles back._

_"Hey, use that if we get separated. Then, I'll come running, okay? Well,guess we should stick together, then, till you can do it." And I meant it. I was at her beck and call ..._

I open my eyes, but she isn't there. I was just . . . dreaming. Dreaming. I am _sick_ of dreaming.

Looking around I'm alone. "Auron! Braska! Jecht! . . . Dad?"

There are more waterfalls and after only a few moments I can tell I am on one of the floating island. It has light purple flowers and white flowers all over the ground.

"Hello," a small voice says beside me.

I turn and look and jump at who is at my side. It is the boy, the fayth. He is wearing his same hood, so low it is almost impossible to see his face.

"Hey! Oh! Hey," I say in surprise.

"You want to see her," he says, or ask. I can't be sure.

"Yuna," I ask him.

"Yes, Yuna," he nods. "She has been looking for you, and now . . . she might be able to save Spira again."

"Again," I ask confused.

"Yes."

"From what," I ask confused. "Another Sin."

"No, " the boy shakes his head. "Another lost soul, like her he is looking for someone he lost. She needs your help, or she might get lost in the farplanes herself."

"Yuna," I say in fear, and happiness, "is here. Yuna is ok right? She isn't . . . dead?"

"No," he shook his head. "She is alive, but she needs your help. Do you want to see her . . . to help her?"

"Yes . . . yes I do," I say.

"She will not be able to see you," the boy says.

"Well I don't care," I say harshly. "I have to help Yuna!"

The boy fades and I see Yuna. She seems to be different She is older, not much, but older. Her hair is flipped out, giving her more presence. She has a red hood that connects to a white top. The top is split in the center with a black symbol, much like the necklace I have and my dad's tattoo. There are two gold rings around the bottom before it turns to a red bottom. There is a little skin, but she is wearing small blue jean shorts. It has a brown belt and bag for her guns? She is also wearing a light blue wrap that only covers her left leg, must be a new fashion. She has two yellow arm "bracelets" on her upper arms, a black bracelet and long black boots. He outfit is different, it tells him that her fighting is different. Even her hair is different. Other than its flipped out, its longer. The long part is covered in a red wrap almost reaching to the she still has the blue piece in her hair.

Her face is drawn, her fist balled, and she yells, "I'm just . . . angry."

She begins pacing around and I can see the frustration, anger, and sadness in her eyes. "One thing after another, and I'm already confused to begin with . . . Hey! Where am I?"

She was different. This was the first time he had ever seen her get angry and let it out. There is no where for her go, unless she wants to plummet into the darkness around her. All she can do is run.

She screams when no one replies to her angry questions, but it doesn't help and she falls on her knees. She looks so helpless, so vulnerable. It was like the time in the forest. She had cried and it broke his heart, so he had kissed her. He kissed her to show her he was there, that he loved her, and he would help her. He was with her, forever and always.

"I'm all alone . . . " she says sadly.

I know what to do. I cannot kiss her, touch her, hug her, too show her I am here with her, for her. That I still love her. She can't even see me. Remembering what I had been dreaming, I put my fingers in my mouth and whistle.

"Where are you," she says jumping up with a look of confusion and hope.

I whistle again, and her head turns directly to where I am standing. She can see me? No only my outline.

"You have to lead her out," I hear the boys voice.

She runs towards me and I turn around to walk to the edge. Something tells me to go there.

"Wait," she stops and yells.

I whistle again and she starts running after me. I wish I could turn around and help her, but then I'm in the sky. No time to think.

I whistle again and she runs off the edge, but doesn't fall.

I whistle again as she walks up golden stairs into a bright light.

She passes me, she must not be able to see me. As she passes through me, it makes me remember the last moment we had spent together. My arms were around her, and I passed through her, like she was now. I had felt her sadness and love then, did she feel my now?

Then she was gone, but I was not alone.

"Boy, where were you?" Jecht calls.

"We have to fix the Farplanes," I say. Yuna will find me. Maybe I can get home again, but until then. I have to save this place.


	5. Hey! Chappu!

**Author's Notes**: Hope you liked the chapter! Please feel free to review and let me know what you like/don't like, what needs help/or what or who you would like to see. Thank you for the reviews so far!

* * *

5: Hey! Chappu!

There is no time in the land of the dead. This makes things a lot harder than it should be.

"So Seymour is trying to bring back Sin," I say aloud again as we wander aimlessly, "by sucking up souls . . . so we just need to kill him, and maybe Yu Yevon . . . again, so that doesn't happen . . . but we don't know how to kill the dead."

"Yeah we know already," Jecht says cracking his neck.

"Well I can practice on you and maybe then we will find a way," I spit at him.

"Hey look there," Braska points ahead of us. There the sky is not its peachy color but a blackness and the ground, as we draw closer, turns into a rocky surface. There are no trees, just strange black rocks stretching towards the sky. It looks like something out of a Goth painting. As we maneuver our way around these strange formed rocks, I can hear, what sounds like a battle. Apparently everyone else can too because our pace begins to quicken.

Turning around a rock there is a man, young, with bright red hair fighting against a fire breathing flame dragon with a bad, old time, machina gun. He blows a breath, luckily he jumps out of the way, only to be smashed up by the tail.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size," I yell pulling out my own sword and running up to catch his attention.

"You ain't his size boy," Jecht laughs his throaty laugh and comes to stand beside me.

"Thanks," the red head boy says standing up and taking aim.

"Hey Auron," Jecht yells as I provoke the creature. "You don't want any action."

"Hmm, watching you is action enough" Auron half grunts.

"Ha," I laugh at his comment as the creature moves to attack me, but the red head boy fires his gun.

The creature yells sending out fire and I make a hasty run to get out of the way, "OW!"

Jecht stabs his sword into the creature side, jumps into the air as if he was doing a blitz trick, and kicks it even further in, then pulls it out. The red head is in front of me, bent over, and the creature decides to take his pain out on him. As he opens his mouth, the boy fires into the throat, no more flames.

"Excuse me," I yell running and using the metal shield on his back as a hard surface to jump from. Flying high, I miss blitz, I stab the sword into its neck, and as a further to the ground, keep a hold cutting deeper.

The creature lets out a roar, then lets his head fall onto the ground, and shuts its eyes.

"Is it dead," I ask poking it hard with the sharp point of my sword, but it doesn't move.

"Fiends don't die here," the boy says. This is the first chance I get to look at him. If it wasn't for his red hair, he would look like he could be my brother. In fact, I think I've seen him before.

"Hey, is your name Chappu?" I ask.

"Hey," he smiles with a bright face, despite the black, non-bleeding wound in his arm that is slowly healing. "You are the first person I've met who knows me since I woke up . . . um . . . do I know you?"

"Hey-hey," I say punching the air. "This is awesome! No I saw you when I came to . . . oh, the Farplane with Wakka."

"Wakka," he brightens up even more. "You know my brother?"

"Well yeah," I smile. "I was a Guardian to Yuna with him."

"A Guardian ya," he sounds a lot like Wakka now. "That's what he's doin now huh? Heard from a few other spirits wanderin' around here the he was the Guardian of the Summoner who finally beat Sin! I shoulda known lil' Yuna would be able to do it, but I always thought he'd stick to blitzin'."

"Well," I say scratching my head as the others watch on. "He did win the tournament championship in your memory! With my help of course!"

"You don't say," Chappu smiles. "Good ol' Wakka!"

"What were you doing fighting a fiend?" Braska says in his soft voice.

"Oh," he says looking at the sleeping fiends. It has lots of holes from the wounds we dealt it, but there is no blood, just black holes. "I don't know. Everything was normal, flowers and all ya? But then it just changed. I've heard about it from another man wanderin around ya? He says this darkness is spreading like a bad disease all over the Farplanes, bringing the fiends with it, but they don't die."

"Well if they can't die, they can't kill us either," Jecht says kicking the thing.

"No, I heard they've been suckin' souls for power, and then . . . some of them are Sinspawn . . . it's like Sin is sendin them, or sumthin' like that," he scratches his head like Wakka used to do.

I exchange glances with the others. This is really bad now. Sin has fiends wandering around the Farplanes sucking up the people's souls once they are to weak to fight back.

"Yunalesca," Auron says simply.

"What?"

"Yunalesca knew a lot about Sin and the underworking of the Fayths," Auron says. "Maybe . . . She might be able to tell us something we don't know."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," I ask. The last time we had seen her, we had sent her to the farplaines. That and she was the one who killed Auron. "She might still be pissed."

"Well you two beat her once, you can do it again," Jecht smiles.

"You killed Lady Yunalesca," Braska says in shock.

"Kill or be killed," Auron shrugged.

"Well how are we going to find her?" Jecht says taking a few steps further away from the creature. "This 'darkness' seems to go on forever!"

Looking at the horizon, I can't help but think about Yuna. Perhaps it's just the name Yunalesca, or just the fact that she's always in my thoughts, somewhere. Somewhere, she was on her own journey too. She was probably feeling this same feeling of hopelessness, this never ending pain of trying to save the world, whether it was the living one, or the dead one. She wouldn't give up, neither would I.

"We just have to keep moving," I say. "This blackness has to end somewhere, and we know she's not back there. So lets go!"

"I'm coming too," Chappu says.

"Ha, ha of course!"


	6. Dark Aeon Ifrit

R and R please and thank you

* * *

"Yuna," I whisper to myself, no one else can hear me.

When I do this it seems to make myself feel better, like she is closer somehow. It's funny, I don't get hungry, I don't get sleepy, but I do get lonely without her.

"This is never gonna end ya," Chappu sighed beside me.

We had spent the first few miles chatting as we walk through this stretching darkness. I had told him about my experience in Spira. I told him about Yuna and her summoning. I told him of Wakka's lazy way, Kimari's silence, Seymour's immortality, the aeon's dream, and Lulu's bitterness. I had forgotten that she was once his girl, that's where our conversation ended.

"Hey, is that someone," Jecht says in his almost growl like voice.

Looking ahead in the distance there is a man standing in the distance, but the closer we get there seems to be something wrong. He is just standing there looking high above at the many floating plots of purple-flower land. Around him are the small orb like souls, or phyreplies, but they have a tainted red look about them.

"Hey," I yell as we get closer, but he doesn't move.

"Maybe he can't hear you," Braska says, so we move closer.

The man is leaning on one of those strange, twisting rocks and watching the rocks above, as if he is waiting.

"Hey," I yell again. This time I get his attention. He turns around and looks at us, blankly.

I can't describe it well, it's something different, something . . . scary. I know he is dead, just like we all are, but there is something . . . different, and familiar. Our eyes, they all glitter as if full of life, but his are dilated, completely black, and they don't blink or move, they just stare. Yet his face his familiar . . . I think I have seen them before. Maybe in Spira? Not in Zanarkand, that's for sure.

"Hey," I say again. "Is something wrong?"

I try to reach out and wave my hand, then his expression changes from blank, to angry. He steps back and the souls begin to circle around him, faster and faster.

"Get ready," Auron voices casually like from behind grabbing the hilt of his sword.

The souls move faster and faster and the man turns transparent, then fire engulfs the ground around him and his changes into a familiar creature, Ifrit, the fire aeon. However, he is not his normal brownish, red color, but a black and gray version of his formal self. A dark aeon.

I grab my sword, as the others around me prepare as well and the creature claws the ground.

"Can't you just banish his aeon self," I ask as it eyes us. I hope it doesn't plan to use physical attacks.

"Let me try," he steps forward and circles his staff around in front of him. I feel sick with longing to see Yuna, but there is no time to dwell on it. "Be gone!"

He swipes his staff forward with a heavy force, but noting seems to happen.

"Ha, getting rusty," Jecht laughs walking in front of him nonchalantly. "We got it, you just put your magic touch into this."

Chappu aimed his rifle and shot the first blast, his bullets, I notice, are just energy beams, which he can manipulate to be spells, no doubt Lulu taught him that. Chappu's first icy blast caused Ifrit to howl in fury and he charged at us like a rabid animal. Once he was close enough he tried to rip me and Jecht apart with his claws. We both split, barley dodging the blow, and we both stuck at him with our swords as an ice spell from Braska further wounded him. Turning his anger to his last pain causer he charged after Braska, but Auron was there to met him with a power lower blow. Whether the magic had any effect was doubtful, but the blow was heavy.

Ifrit, full of rage, jumped back high into the air and performed his horrid, at one time spectacular (when Yuna was controlling him), move sending raining meteors of fire down on us. We could dodge the "meteors", but the fire no, and I soon felt the heavy burning on my body.

In a pain induced over drive I charged up for my heaviest overdrive, Blitz Ace. Taking a leap forward I could hear my heart beat and time almost slow, as Yuna ran across my mind, she used to help me in this move. As time caught up I charged at the dark aeon, only stopping a short distance away and began to strike with all my might a good nine hits before striking my sword in the ground and jumping up into the air.

"Dad," I called at him, and he seemed to get the message throwing his blitzball into the air, go figure in death he'd still have one.

Doing a back flip in the air I kicked the ball with all my might, just as I would have the day Sin faithfully attacked my Zanarkand, and it hit him, delivering the final blow.

Once I landed I watched as the tainted souls began to disperse and the aeon turned back into a huffing man, but this time it was different. The man watched the souls as they changed from their tainted color and slowly began to float away and once they were far enough they turned into more people.

"Huh, what, Hey?" I mutter aloud as I turn my head to catch all the souls changing into people. "What's going on?"

The man let out a few more huffs of breath, before straitening up to look at us. "Thank you."

"Huh," I'm only confused. "For what?"

"This darkness," the man gestured to the black soil and rocks that stretched far around us, "is more powerful than I thought."

"What is it," I ask. How could it be powerful?

"It is hate," he said.

"Hate," I ask, then something hits me. "Sin's hate?"

"No," the fayth shakes his head. "Sin, rather, those controlling Sin are only taking advantage of this darkness for their own purposes, but it is from Shuyin."

"Shuyin," once again, no one ever speaks clearly.

"We aeons knew he was gathering power, we wanted to tell someone, but we were sucked into the darkness and became nothing more than fiends that Yu Yevon could use to manipulate for his own dark purposes," he shook his head in grief.

"Uh, ok," I scratch my head. "I still don't get it."

"Boy you always were slow," Jecht growls playfully from behind me. "This darkness is taking over the aeons and making them evil."

"Oh, ok," I shrugged. "So then, this darkness is coming from Shuyin, not Sin?"

The man nodded in affirmation. "Some of the other Aeons have escaped to the living world, luckily Lady Yuna was strong enough to send them back."

Yuna? That must mean that she was fighting somehow, but not as a summoner as before.

"The only ones that are still up there is Shiva, the Magnus Sisters, and Anima," he shook his head. "I fought her myself, but luckily she was the victor. However, the darkness Shuyin has made has only spread."

"Uh huh," I say again getting a little annoyed. "Who is Shuyin? Is he helping Sin."

"No," he says. "Shuyin is nothing more than a puppet of anger and hate from long ago, but I am afraid that is Yuna's problem. Yours is Seymour and Yu Yevon."

Yes! He knew what we knew as well. Sin was a threat to coming back to life and maybe he could help us.

"We were looking for Lady Yunalesca," Braska took this news and ran. "We thought maybe she would know a way to defeat or stop Sin for good."

"Perhaps," the fayth said as some of the people began to gather in a small group.

"Hey what's up with those people," I notice just remembering their appearance.

"I am afraid that as an Aeon, I defeated them and gathered their souls," he nodded in their direction. "So sin can be reborn, but if you defeat it . . . he cannot."

"So what do we need to do," I ask.

"Alas, I am afraid that I cannot help you, but if you seek further into the darkness maybe you can find the light of truth," he said. "I must leave and make amends."

Oh great, I sigh and shake my head as he walks away. Another riddle. Why can no one just say here's the problem, Sin, and here's the answer . . . which is what we don't have.

"What's that suppose to mean," Chappu groaned voicing my frustration.

"That we keep moving," Auron answered and began to move forward. "Perhaps she is in the darkness too."

"Stupid darkness," Tidus muttered to himself before reluctantly, moving forward. Hopefully Yuna was getting more solid answers than they were right now.

"Yuna," I sigh out loud.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter i did the best i could with the battle scene. The move Tidus uses to end with is actualy his last over drive and if you never got it in FFX2 its actually Shuyin's Terror of Zanarkand move. Lol i just realized they fight exactly the same.


	7. Farplane guardian

"Chappu move," I shout and push him out of the way just before he is smashed by the giant's sword. It hit the ground so hard it stuck giving my dad time to jump, circling and delivering a blow onto the giant's torso, sending sparks as the metals met.

From behind Braska casts a water spell while Chappu fires one more shot and Auron delivers one more strength lower blow. The blow is so great that the creature drops his over sized sword onto the dark soil, sways, then falls. As it does, like with the aeons, small orbs of souls begin to float away and their cries can be heard as they float away, but the body does not disappear.

Huffing I put my sword away and without a word we continue on our path. We had only crossed two fiends since we had last fought the aeon, and our spirits were kind of down. All we knew was a guy named Shuyin was making this darkness, the farplane were unstable, Seymour was controlling Sin again, souls were being gathered to bring him back, and we had no idea how to stop him.

"Hey what's that," Chappu said pointing up ahead.

"More black soil," I say.

"Would ya look," he said grabbing my head and forcing it too look up, not at the ground.

"Hey!"

I take off running as I realize what it is. It was much like the area where I had awaken. Like that place, here in front of us are giant "tubes" of water being pulled up to the sky, and as I get closer, a long stretch of water, bright blue water. It looks refreshing after traveling so long in the dark soil.

"Hey wait up," Chappu yells.

"Ha, ha," I call back. "Beat you to it."

I can see Braska and Jecht laughing as they watch us race off and a slightly angry Chappu yells, "Hey you cheat!"

I can't help but to remember one of the few happy memories of my time in Spira where me and Wakka were getting ready to race with some other team mates.

"A race huh? Think you can beat me," I had laughed.

"Yuna if you would," Wakka motioned for her to give them the signal.

Yuna's innocently stepped in front of us and stood in position and asked "Ready?" But before we realized it she took off up the stairs giggling as me and Wakka yelled after her and tried to catch up.

Now, as then, I started off laughing and smiling, but I didn't reach my destination with that happiness. As the water came into full sigh, and Chappu getting closer, there is a loud bang as the three men behind us shot and I am blown back into Chappu.

"Ow," I say rolling off of him as Jecht comes and helps me up.

"Hey what was that for," I yell before I even see who the attacker is.

It is a woman. Her hair is long and bright silver. Her face is set into a solemn stare as she hits the bottom of a metal staff onto the ground. He hits sends a strong blast of energy that knocks us all onto the ground.

"Silence," she commands in a strong voice. "What brings you?"

"How are you going to tell us to be silent and then ask a question," I shoot at her, pissed off now, pretty woman or not!

"Insolence," she shouts and strikes her staff once more upon the ground. "Perhaps the farplane are unstable with the long absence of the guado in guadosalamn, and perhaps the other guardians of the farplane have slacked in their duties, but be assured that none shall pass me."

"Guardian," I blink in confusion. There are guardians in the afterlife? "What are you guarding?"

"The final resting place of all high summoners, great and True guardians, and the faythes," she said without a hint of emotion.

"Ha," Jecht barks. "You must not being doing a good job because this so happens to be High Summoner Jecht and we are were once guardians to a great summoner . . . well except red head here."

"Hey," Chappu says.

"If that is true then your souls escaped or floated else where due to the instability of the farplane, but the guado's will return soon and all shall be restored," she says once again with no emotions.

Maybe Yunalesca is there. "We can't wait," I beg. "We have to see Lady Yunalesca now."

"If you are truly who you say you are," she says picking her staff up to hover above the ground, "then you can only pass with my defeat."

"Fine," I say pulling my sword out.

She beats her staff on the ground once more, but this time we are prepared and we are able to withstand the blast, but she doesn't wait. She leaps into the air casting a magic spell of fire down upon us. I move out of the way, Chappu is not so lucky, and once she lands I strike at her with my sword, damaging her free arm.

Angry, she thrusts her staff in my direction and I am knocked back by the same force, but Jecht take advantage of the distraction to strike at her with his sword. Auron follows it up with a defense breaker strike and Braska sends a nasty ice spell hurtling her way. Standing back up I perform a spiral cut, only to be blocked by her staff. Chappu fires a shot and I break through it and upper cut while Jecht stabs his sword into the ground, jumps off it, and hurtles a kick into her back.

Auron follows it up with his overdrive hit tornado, circling his sword around he sends a tornado like attack at her sending her into the air, but once she falls she falls into a magic spell of ice once again, but before I can get my turn she disappears back to her place by the shore line.

"Enough," she says calmly and waits until all our weapons are put away. "You may pass."

"What," I blink in confusion again. "So easy?"

"Only a summoner and his guardian's can fight like that," she said once again with no emotions. "You may pass. There is boat so you can pass."

"Haha," I punch in the air and pull my fist down to face level in triumphant. "Yeah, a boat!"

"Hmph," Auron push me as he walked by. "Let's go boy."

Silently we all walk past the guardian, who continues to watch the horizon with no emotion, how boring that has to be! At the shore awaits a boat, an old fashion wooden boat with curled ends and highly decorated sides.

As we board I notice nothing and no one else was on the boat.

"Hey how's this thing going to go," I ask and as if I had spoken the magic words the boat pulls forward knocking me over and everyone else into laughter.

* * *

Hey hope its good. I feel kind of restricted to what i can do since they are stuck on the farplane, but im sure ill get another idea soon! Review and let me know what you all think please and thank you


	8. Gippal and Nooj on the farplane

"Is the summoner all right?" I remember asking Lulu. I didn't know who she was, nor did I know what I had coming. I was thinking the summoner was a man, an old man. I was worried that a whole day having already passed, some old geezer had died.

"Who are you," Lulu had asked, but I didn't have to answer her, that's when Yuna walked out.

Man I was surprised, and scared. She fell, but luckily Kimari caught her, and that is when it hit me. She stood up and flipped her hair and I saw her smiling face as she said, "I've done it. I have become a summoner."

It was love at first sight, but I didn't want to admit it. Not so fast, but it was there, tugging all the time in my chest. Like a feeling that had to claw its way out.

"Hey stop day dreaming man," Chappu said from beside me. "Look."

He pointed ahead where the shore line was slowly becoming apparent.

"About time," I smile. I didn't know what is worse, being stuck on this small "boat" with people who almost never talk, or just being stuck with my father.

"Oh no," I sigh as we bank and step out.

The land is hard and rocky, the sky is dark with the blue northern lights flashing ahead, but something is not right. The land is very narrow, but then it spreads out on the side as far as the eye can see, but most of the coast isn't well, a coast. The shore is rocking, but the rocks look as if they are broken away from where they should be and are floating upward.

"This isn't like the darkness thing," I point out as we slowly make our way away from the shore.

"Perhaps," Braska says while looking worriedly at the distant coast lines. "Perhaps it is because what the guardian said. The guado are not in their rightful place, and without the fayth on spira, the farplane had become unstable."

"Which is why this Shuyin guy is able to make this darkness," Auron adds on.

Shuyin. I wonder who he is and why he is Yuna's problem.

We return to silent, except Chappu who is annoyingly humming some song, and make our way to a rocky, mountain terrain.

"Hey what's that," Jecht says.

"Whats what," we all ask.

"Listen, I think it's behind this rock," he points.

As we listen we can hear a guy grumbling under his breath while there is a strange ticking noise.

"Hello," I yell, but no response.

"Lets take a look ya," Chappu nudges me with a smile.

"Mm-hmm," I smile back as we make our way quietly to the corner of the rock to take a peek.

There sitting on the ground, crossed legged in the dim light, is a man, maybe a young man of 18 or more, but young and he is messing with something, it sounds light machina.

From what we can see his hair is bright blond and he is wearing an eye patch. His outfit is armor, sitting behind him an oversized gun, and he has purple and black gloves.

"Ahh ha," he shouts in triumphant, his face lights up with boyish joy, but then fades as he groans and starts tinkering again.

"Hey," I yell and step out from behind the rock, but he doesn't even flinch.

"What is it boy," Jecht says stepping out from behind the rock as well.

"Hey," I yell again. We aren't far, so he should be able to hear me.

Walking closer to where I'm only a few inches away I yell one more time. "Hey you!"

Still no response.

"He can't see you or hear you," Auron says walking slowly to where I stand.

"Huh," I look at him confused. "Why not?"

"He is alive, not dead," Auron says simply, but before I can say anything the man yells again in triumphant and stands up. Putting the thing that had him so captivated on the side of the rock above his head, I move closer for a better look. Hitting a button the machina brightens to light.

"Impressive machina," the blond man says. He is looking up into the strange machina that I have never seen before. It is kind of like a sphere, but its only until I get closer that I can really see it, good thing they can't see me. It looks like the top half of a sphere, but nothing more. "An invention like this could change the world. Whoever came up with this is a genius."

He puts his hands on his waist and looking up into the sphere that seems to have a camera of some sorts inside it., impressed, but then starts to laugh, "Guess I'm a genius too, for fixing it! Anybody home?" he calls out. To be honest he is kind of funny to watch as he tries different motions to get some kind of response.

The sphere flashes a few times but whoever is on the receiving end, there has to be someone for it to be fixed, can't be seen or heard, but just a small outline.

"No response. Hm," the eye patched man says putting his hand down to his waist.

"Some genius," a strange man walks up behind him. He is limping, and maybe the strangest man I've ever seen. His left arm looks like it is made of machina, and his leg is made of machina. His hair is brown and long with glasses, strangely familiar to Auron . . . He has a strange look in his eyes. "If you're done playing lets go.

"Chill out," the blond one says.

"Lost your nerve?" the other one smirks.

"Hey we're talking about Vegnagun. How the heck do you fight that thing? We can't even walk up to it without freakin' it out." The blond one shakes his head in frustration.

Vegnugun?

"Or making it mad. But I've got a plan." The limping one says standing to face the blond one.

"If it doesn't work?" the blond one says throwing his arms out in frustration, but looking at the sphere thingy.

"Death will be my apology." The other says casually, but I can't tell if it's a joke or serious.

"Whatever man! When a Deathseeker dies, that's no apology," the blond walks around some more. He can't seem to stay still. "What about Leblanc?" he smirks as if all this is nothing serious, or too serious to be serious about.

"Well she," the other one starts as the blond walks closer. "She is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Hmph, once Yuna tells her we're here, she will probably drag Yuna with her to find you," the blond one shakes his head and laughs.

They know Yuna! I wish now they could see me or at least hear me that way I could make them talk! Then I could ask how she was, what she was doing, or did she miss me?

"Hmph," the limp one starts to walk away. "You should be happy Gippal."

"For what? You have someone to keep you away from suicide," Gippal laughs.

"If Yuna comes, little Rikku will come running with her," the man says casually, looking back over his expression.

Gippal's face turn red, but he just laughs it off calmly, "Whatever, Nooj. Lets just go find this machina and see how well your plan works."

"Onward," the other one says limping away, back to their right, where the horizon disappears, but there are strange lights.

"Gippal and Nooj," I repeat the names aloud. "Who are they?"

"Don't know," Jecht is the one to answer. "They know your girl though."

I am just about to argue with him, but Auron shakes his head.

"Well," I sigh and look after the two men. "Should we follow?"

"No," Braska says. "Yunalesca is not that way, something else is. We should move forward."

I don't say anything. I just put my hands behind my back and watch the two men walk away. They know Yuna. She is looking for Shuyin. They are on the farplanes looking for Vegnagun. So much stuff is going on. More than just Sin and Seymour.

"Hey you coming," Chappu yells at me.

* * *

Just keeping things insync with FFX2 so R and R let me know your thoughts plez and thanks

the beginng? I just want to show tidus is thinking about Yuna


	9. Shuyin

"What's that," Chappu's eyes grew round as a small dot appears on the horizon.

Moving closer, we can see that it a building.

"It is the final resting place of High Summoners, guardians, and the faythes," Braska says. "This is where I woke up, but . . . it seems the darkness has reached it."

The darkness that is being caused by this Shuyin man. A man who was "Yuna's problem." Well he was our problem too because if had not been for this darkness we would not have to worry about Sin or Seymour.

Getting even closer to the grad building I could tell the outside was bade of bright pinks, blues, and golds, but the darkness consumed the shining colors making it nothing more than a shadow of its former self, perhaps like the one who was bringing it.

There are no doors only one giant arch way that lead us into a marble like floor that makes our footsteps echoing in the high ceiling room. There is no furniture only many small hallways that lead to different rooms.

"Hello," I cup my hands around my mouth and shout. "Anyone home?"

"It's going to be impossible to find anyone in here ya," Chappu rubs the back of his head looking into one of the halls.

"There are ten hallways," Braska says. "One for each century that Sin was alive. This hall," he says pointing to the first one on the right of the arch," is for the first time. She will be in there."

"Hmm," Jecht rubs his neck and tries to crack it, its like he permanently has a crick or something, "if you say so boss."

Silently we begin walking down the dimly lit hall where there are random doors on each side.

"How do we know which one it is," I ask.

"Its at the end of the hall, he points out.

There at the end is the biggest door of all. On it looks like there are beautiful designs etched into the wall, but the darkness seems to have masked it to where it is only a black lines, above it is also a strange handwriting of her name "Yunalesca," but before we reach it something else caches my eyes.

It is the second door to the left of Yunalesca. It too is also brightly decorated, but it is slightly open, and there is a strange noise coming out of the room. Softly hitting Chappu's arm to get his attention I point to the door. As he looks with the same boyish curiosity as Wakka once did, the others notice as well.

Looking through the small crack of the door, the room seems to be empty except for a strange sphere holder in the center of the room. Fully opening the door I let myself in to examine the room, but there isn't anything. Well not at first.

"Who are you," a voice, familiar to my own says.

Stepping out of a shaded area opposite me walks a man that makes us all gasp in surprise. His hair is about the same cut as mine, and as blond. His clothes are even familiar too mine, as if he too were a blitz player of some sorts. He was exactly my height, but a little wider. The only difference was his eyes. Bright green.

"I'm Tidus," I say. "Who are you."

"Shuyin," he says simply. "Why are you here."

"We are looking for Yunalesca," I say, confused if he is friend or foe. His name is the same as the one spreading the darkness, but is it really the same man? He doesn't look evil.

"This room belongs to Yuna and Lenne," he says.

"Yuna," I blink in confusion, but before I can ask him something strange begins to happen. He begins to glow almost as phyreplies swarm around him. Suddenly he begins to groan in deep pain, then begins to scream as if his insides are being boiled, I reach out and start yelling, "Hey! What's wrong?"

Shuyin slaps my hand away and stops screaming, but there is something different in his eyes now as he begins to pull out his sword.

We don't ask questions we pull out our own swords prepared to fight, but the door behind us flings open and Lady Yunalesca is standing, staff in hand, with small wounds across her body.

"That is enough," she says in anger as we step out of the way for her too look upon Shuyin. She slaps her staff down and as it hits the ground a green light emits and strikes Shuyin, sending him to his knees. Looking up at Yunalesca his eyes are no longer as green as before, but then he slowly starts to fade.

"Huh, what," I say confused as Shuyin was no more. "Did you . . . kill him?"

"No," she says falling to her knees. "That was not the true Shuyin. Only a shadow he left behind to spread his darkness in this place."

As she says that, I start to notice the room is getting brighter. The floor is no longer dark marble, but shinning white with light. The ceiling is a bright gold and outside, through an opening window, the ground is sprouting out multicolored flowers.

"Whoa," me and Chappu say in unison as we watch the darkness that had shadowed this place being washed away with light.

That man was the same Shuyin. The Shuyin that was giving Yuna problems.

* * *

Ok so you might be a little confused "True guardians" are binded to their summoner by blood and HAVE to protect them with their life. Yes when Shuyin says that it is Yuna's room it is the same Yuna. This is kind of like a sequel to the story i am currently writing "For you 1000 times over" pleaz read it, but if you can't / dont i will be explaining things in this story so you know as if you did read it (that story has slow beginning but it is picking up and is good!) neways! R and R and if you have any question let me know (fyi the sequel that is going to be to this story later will also be a sequel to "for your," (characters are RIkku Gippal Lenne Shuyin TIdus and Yuna! Thanks!


	10. Shuyin and Lenne's story

"Lady Yunalesca," Braska says reaching out a hand to help her up. "Are you ok?"

"As fine as a dead woman can be," she says with a sad tone staring at the spot where she had just sent away Shuyin, well only a shadow of Shuyin.

"What is going on," I say feeling slightly annoyed. I can't tell if it is just her present or my mere confusion and frustration, but I definitely feel angry. "That was Shuyin right? The one who is making all this . . . darkness? What was he doing here?"

"Looking for Lenne," Yunalesca says walking to the window.

"Lenne," Chappu says with a strange look on his face.

"She was a summoner," Braska says looking at the room around us, "but she is not here."

"Yes, her and her friend Yuna," she says looking at me. I can tell she recognizes me from the day my own Yuna and I had fought to destroy her and the final summoning. I didn't like her, and I'm sure she doesn't like me. "Yet . . . I do not know if it is the same Yuna who walks in the living world now. Lenne and Yuna died more than a thousand years ago."

"Who is Lenne," Jecht asks.

"She was Shuyin's lover," she smiles turning back to the window. "He tried to save her from war, she was to be sent to the front lines, but instead . . . he ended up bringing her death in his attempt to save her. Now he searches Spira and the Farplane for her."

"And he is bringing this darkness with him," I shake my head.

"And death," she turns back to us and I can see tear in her eyes. "One thousand years ago he was going to use a weapon to destroy all of Bevelle to save Lenne. He has it now, and plans to do just that. "

"If Seymour doesn't bring Sin back first to destroy it," Jecht scoffs.

"Vegnagun," I say turning to Chappu who seems to be lost in his own thought. "That's what those two men were looking for. What can we do to help?"

"Nothing," she says looking away from us.

"Well that's what you said about the final summoning and you were wrong, so maybe you're wrong this time too," I swipe my hand through the air.

"My son," she says to all our surprise. "Shuyin . . . he is Yuna's problem now, but you must worry about Sin."

Shuyin is her son?

"What do we need to do," I ask.

"Seymour cannot be killed again, and once this darkness is gone, he will be powerless, cursed to walk the farplane alone remembering his failure and his loneliness, but Yu Yevon is not dead," she says.

"What? We killed him . . . he was like a giant tick," I say tilting my head as the image of the parasite Yevon ran through my head.

"Simply an extension of himself to control Aeons and bring Sin back," she shook her head. "Now he can only bring Sin back with Seymour's help and the gathering of souls. If he was to bring him back, Sin could be killed again with enough power and never brought back since there are no aeons, but that is too risky. So you must kill Yevon, he is directly connected to Sin."

"So we just have to find him . . . and kill him," Jecht clarifies. "Ha, simple enough!"

"But where is he," I ask looking out the window as well.

"Yu Yevon has always been drawn to fire," she says.

"Say no more," Braska holds his hand up, although I don't understand. "We must hurry."

Silently Braska turns to leave the room followed by Jecht and Auron. I continue to stare out the window, oblivious to Chappu's own expression of being lost in thoughts. Shuyin, Yunalesca's son, was bringing darkness while looking for his love, Lenne. She was a summoner who was going to die in some war, it must be the war Yuna told me about long ago, a war between Bevelle and Zanarkand, and he tried to save her, by destroying innocent people's life. Yet, I didn't feel he was evil. I knew he wasn't. It was desperation and love that must have drove him, just like it had driven me.

"You miss her," Yunalesca says looking at me.

I nod, it is all I can do.

"She will find a way for you to come back," Yunalesca says with a small smile as she too exits the room leaving me and Chappu alone.

"We should get going ya," Chappu says scratching his head.

"Yeah," I say with a heavy sigh.

"Tidus," he says after a long moment of silence in which we used to catch up to the other men. "I think I met Lenne."

* * *

Sorry its a lot of dialoug but it was necessary. "New" characters coming in soon, more action, and soon the end. Please r and r let me know whats good. lol thanks


	11. Meeting Lenne

I LOVE this chapter ( i guess cuz who comes in at the end) I finally figured out how im going to end this story and never thought i would get to this person, lol but here she is! Awesome!

* * *

"Would you too put that ball away and get serious," Jecht growls as I "accidentally" kick another one to the back of his head.

"Ha," I laugh, "serious? Who are you to know serious."

"Tidus," Chappu says pulling my arm like a little kid craving for attention, "I remember."

"What do you remember," Auron says peering lazily over his shoulder.

"Lenne,"Chappu says with an awed face. "I remember Lenne. I met her, when I first woke up."

"Really, " Braska turns his attention to us at last, having ignored our horrible singing and jokes since we left the "final resting place."

"Yeah, when I woke up I was between the darkness and the normal farplane," he says his voice growing slightly higher in excitement. "She was so pretty. She almost looked like Yuna, ya? Her hair is brown and long and she was wearing a songstress outfit that was purple."

"Well are you sure it is the same girl," Jecht says with a growl. "There are lot's of Lennes."

"Well," he says looking down at the ground. "When I woke up she couldn't remember anything, just that her name was Lenne, I didn't remember anything at first either, so she must have just awoken."

"Well what happened to her," I ask feeling somewhat excited, must be his tone.

"I don't know," he says looking guilty and his voice dropping. "It was weird ya, she was standing there looking into the darkness, said she felt like someone was looking for her, and then I heard music and she started to glow and then . . . she was gone."

"Gone," I sigh. This didn't help any.

"Yeah," Chappu rubbed his head looking nauseously like his brother.

"Hmm," Braska, Auron, and Jecht all huff simultaneously as we continued walking. I suppose it doesn't matter much, if we had this girl what good would it do? Shuyin wasn't really here, just a shadow of him and apparently everyone was counting on Yuna. Actually, running to her. They keep saying its her problem, but that's not true, they're making it their problem.

"Looks like a dead end ahead," Jecht points out. Ahead the darkness seems to be fading, but it seems to end in cliffs with small patches of flowers, but the instability has made the rocks start to drift upward towards the sky.

"This is the right way though," Braska says continuing walking towards the rocks.

"Shh," Jecht says grabbing Braska's arm making him stop.

We all stop walking and try to listen, there seems to be a strange noise coming from below. I can hear water crashing, but there is something more. Screaming. A woman.

"Someone is in trouble," I say running to the edge where the screaming seems to be coming from.

"Tidus wait up," Chappu yells running after me.

I reach the edge and look down, some rocks are floating downwards to a small beach. There I see a man . . . Seymour . . . and he is somewhat darker. It is like looking at him in the light with a shadow cast over him, but it is only over him. He has a woman by the arm and she seems to be trying to escape from him, but he continues to hold her close to him, oblivious to her cries.

"You are mine," he is laughing. "Don't think you can try and fool me Yuna. You are my wife, and now you are mine!"

"Let her go Seymour," I yell in fury jumping off the cliff to the nearest rock. I can't really see the girl, but it is not Yuna, that much I can tell.

"She is mine boy," Seymour yells as I, followed by the others, lower myself by jumping down the floating rocks.

Seymour waves his staff sending fire hurtling at me, I jump one rock down dodging the hit as Jecht curses from behind and Braska sends a water spell to kill the fire.

"You aren't taking her back," Seymour yells.

"That's not Yuna," I yell as I finally reach the beach. He has the struggling girl's face against his chest, from my view, but it is obviously not her. "You're crazy!"

"This time, I will kill you for good," he yells throwing the girl to the ground behind her and putting a strange force field around her. "Then I will take my wife with me."

"Fat chance," I swipe my hand through the air pulling my sword out.

He casts another spell, but I pass by it like the Great Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes I am and strike him across the chest with my sword. The girl in the field is screaming, trying to get out, and Chappu begins busying himself with that as Braska also tries to find a spell to get her out.

Jecht pulls his own sword out and combines a few attacks with Auron that cause a lot of damage, but Seymour continues to fire spells of great damage at us.

"Hey son," Jecht says as he lands on his feet from a blast that knocked him off the ground.

"Yeah, what," I say.

"I bet me and you can cause a lot of damage to this crazy," he says.

Ugg, the last thing I need a special "father-son" trick, but I'm getting annoyed fighting this idiot.

"What you got in mind," I ask.

"Haha," he cracks his neck, "your call."

"Follow my lead," I say and power up as Braska turns his attention away from the girl to cast a spell.

Letting the power run through me, I don't think, that is how I came up with all my other key moves, true they make me more tired, but they have more strength behind the blow.

Running to him I strike once, cutting till I am completely behind, next comes Jechts blow in the same manner. Turning around I deliver a few more series of hits in unison with Jecht. Stabbing our swords in the ground we jump up, each kicking our own blitz balls into him. Landing we pick up our swords, look at each other, and in unison strike one more time with cutting as if in an X, knocking him on the ground.

"Had enough yet," I ask pointing my sword at Seymour at his face as he finally began to sit up.

He was infected by the darkness, like the fayth before, but there was something different. He seemed in his right state of mind, only stronger, and perhaps more delusional for his quest of power.

"You win . . . for now," he says and begins to fade with a look of hatred, " but I will be back for my wife, Yuna."

As he fades, red phyre plies fading with him, I can see the shield around the girl begin to fade, making her fall a few feet to her knees.

"Oww," she grumbles and begin to stand, and we all watch in silence, and we know who it is, it is not Yuna, but she looks like a sister to her.

Her hair is the same silky brown as Yuna's, but reaches close to her waist. Her eyes are not the same blue and green as Yunas, but big brown eyes and soft lavender lips, not like Yuna's red. Yet her face is the same innocent, sweetness. Her outfit is a songstress, purple top with white ruffle outline that is a mid drift, but flares out her left side. She has purple gloves with black strings wrapping around her arm, She is wearing a short black miniskirt and brown boots, and long golden earrings.

"Are you . . . Lenne," I can't stop myself from asking the young woman smiling at us.

"Yes," she smiles and her eyes light up. "Do you know me? That man thought I was a woman named Yuna, but . . . I'm Lenne. You?"

* * *

Hope you liked Please let me know thank you!


	12. Lenne

"I'm Tidus," I smile. "Hi."

So this is her. This is the Lenne that Shuyin is looking for, that was going to kill innocent people to save. I cant blame him, not because looking at this innocent beauty drove me to feel anything for her like he must, but because for Yuna, I would have done the same.

"Do, do you know me," she asks taking a few steps closer. "Or . . . that man who called me . . . Yuna?"

"No," I laugh. "He's crazy he thinks you . . . He thinks you are another woman who looks much like you, but . . . you're not her."

She was still alive, not here, dead, like us.

"Oh," she says looking a little disappointed. "Well do you know me, I think . . . I think I know you. You . . . look familiar."

She is looking at me hard now, taking in my full height and looks, I am handsome, but she must have me confused. I do look like Shuyin, the man who was searching for her now.

"No, you don't know me," I say and her frown deepens making her look like a sad, cute puppy. "I look like someone you do know though."

"Tidus," Braska grabs my shoulder and pulls me back with warning as she begins to smile with joy.

"Lenne," he says stepping forward.

"Who are you," she smiles sweetly at him.

"I am high Summoner Braska," he bows. "Theses are my guardians Jecht, Tidus's father, and Auron . . . and this is Chappu."

"Chappu," she repeats the name getting the taste in her mouth and her face brightens. "I remember you, I found you and then . . "

Her face darkens and she searching the ground below as if for an answer.

"You disappeared," he says. "Do ya remember anything?"

"No," she sighs putting her hand on her hip jutted out. "I . . . I remember dancing and singing, it was like . . . a vivid dream, but when I awoke . . . I couldn't remember anything again."

"Hmm," I sigh putting my hands behind my head. Maybe while we were waking up, she was falling asleep again. "Well do you remember anything about your past life?"

"At first, I didn't," she sighs. "Then little things float back, I was a songstress . . .a summoner . . . Zanarkand . . . and a war? Yu Yevon, he is evil too . . . That's all I remember."

"Zanarkand," I repeat the name. She had lived in the real one, me just a dream of her world. Maybe she was the model all the famous songstress were made after?

"Maybe the more we wait, the more things will come back to you," Chappu says with a smile. "Things have already started coming back to you, ya? Maybe if we wait the rest will too."

"We need to keep moving," Auron finally opens his mouth. "Yevon awaits."

"Yevon," she says the name. "Why are you looking for Yevon?"

"We're going to kill him," Jecht says as if it was the same as saying "we're going to give him some cake."

She blinked, slightly confused as they started to walk away. She looked to me for answers and I began to explain, everything. I told her about how Yevon was destroying Spira, Seymour trying to use it to completely destroy it, but me being pulled from my dream Zanarkand, with Yuna, destroyed Sin, how now they were trying to manipulate this darkness being spread to collect souls to bring him back.

"Wow," she says looking sad. "I've been dead a thousand years and all of that has happened . . . I don't remember much of Yevon . . . I'm not sure I ever met him, but I knew he was evil . . . Tidus . . . Who is spreading the darkness?"

"Uhh, ahh," I shook my head unsure of what to say. How can you tell a girl that it is her lover who is spreading this. "A man . . . well its just a shadow of him, or something like that . . . he's really mad . . . he lost the woman he loves . . . and now he can't find her."

"That's sad," she says looking to the ground, still trying to take things in. It must be pretty hard not being able to remember much.

"Hello," the voice that I hated to hear crept around us.

Looking up I see non other than the never ending Seymour, but he is not alone. "Look at who I've found."

Shuyin . . .

* * *

This is actually kind of short, the dissapearing thing Lenne is talking about is when her dresssphere was being used by Yuna, the open scene, Yuna's intro, and 1000 words. She just can't remember, sorry not a lot of action, but I hope the "cliff hanger" got you curious about the next one. lol r and r please and thank you


	13. Choosing to see Yuna, or not?

"Do I know him," Lenne whispers beside me as she looked on the Shuyin. Her eyes are wide with wonder as she takes in the full view of the blond man who only stares blankly.

"That isn't anyone," Braska says as everyone pulls out their weapons as Shuyin and Braska do too. "It's just a puppet of the real man."

"One that can rid me of you all once and for all," Seymour says.

He was still wounded, this wouldn't be a problem, but I have never fought against Shuyin, so he is my main concern. Braska, Jecht, and Auron team up against Seymour. The three of them are an unstoppable force, even after the ten years Auron lived on after their death. Braska remains further in the back, but his magic attacks are superior to that of Seymour, and with the combined attacks of Auron and Jecht, it shouldn't be too look before Seymour falls out.

Chappu uses his reels to shot different elemental attacks through his weapon at Shuyin. This battle, if not for Lenne and Chappu, would be a stalemate if I were to fight it alone. His moves are just like mine, I can almost predict what he is going to do, just like he can for me, so I provoke him. While he is busy with me, Lenne uses her dances and songs to blind him, or other various effects, while Chappu slowly beats away with his shots.

Soon Seymour was defeated, and with Auron and Jecht and Braska, we were soon able to defeat Shuyin as well.

"Tidus," Lenne says as Shuyin falls to his knees. "I think . . . I think I know him."

Shuyin says nothing, because he is not Shuyin, but slowly fades away instead, with Lenne looking on all the time.

"Is he the one bringing the darkness," she asks. I don't have to answer her because once he is gone, the dark ground and strange black rocks begin to change. Phyreplies began to fly around us as the ground begins to sprout up the many colored flowers and the sky begins to brighten.

"You do know him," I say as the changes finally stop. "But maybe it is best if you try and remember alone.'

"That is a good idea," the voice of the fayth says making Lenne and Chappu look around in wonder until he too appeared where Shuyin had faded.

"Uh, hiya," I said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuna," he says and I see everyone giving me a strange look.

"Is she ok," I ask.

The hooded boy nods and says," She is about to fight the real Shuyin and Vegnagun. She is here in that farplane with others."

"That man . . . . shadow," Lenne says, "Is Shuyin?"

"Yes," the boy says. "Yuna, I think she will need our support, but I can only take three. She won't be able to see you, but she will be able to hear you."

"What about Yevon," I ask remembering that is where we are headed.

"Further ahead are mountains and the Fires of the Undesirables," the boy says. "Yevon is waiting for you there, but you can't waste much loner. He has to be defeated now."

I turned to look at who all was with me.

"Your call son," Jecht says. My call.

Yuna's father stood before and his two guardians who Yuna had looked up to her whole life. Chappu was there too, Wakka's brother, and Lenne, Shuyin's lover. Three had to go for Yuna, three had to stay behind to defeat Yevon, for Yuna and all of Spira.

"I'm staying," I say turning around and I can hear the sighs of protest behind, but I defend my decision before they can say anything. "Yuna, and myself . . . we would get to sad, and she needs to be on top of things to defeat Shuyin. I think," I say turning around," you three should go. You are the reason why she got into the fight anyway."

I smile, but they look unconvinced.

"I'll be going with you ya," Chappu said patting my back. "Yevon is going down!"

"Yevon is the only thing I remember," Lenne says stepping closer. "Maybe that's because I'm meant to help. I'll go with you too Tidus."

"We don't have a lot of time," the boy says. "We must go now."

I turn around and nod to show that I understand. As much as I want to see Yuna again, I know I can't, at least not for now.

Braska walks to the boy, passing me, but pausing to say, "You are a strong man, Tidus. I would be proud to one day have you as my Son."

I smile at him as he continued to see his daughter, my only love.

Auron is next, he pauses only to put a hand on my shoulder and nod, always a man of few words, I knew what he meant.

Then Jecht. "I'm proud of you son," he says. "I've always been proud of you."

"Thanks," I say. There is no point in hating him anymore. "Dad."

He comes to stand by the other three, they let a small smile cross their face, before fading. Soon they would be seeing Yuna.

"Are you sure about this," Chappu says even though it is too late. "I thought you would want to see Yuna."

"I do," I say looking to Lenne who smiles at me. "But this is for the best."

* * *

at the end of ffx2 you know that while yuna is talking to Nooj and till Shuyin is defeated you hear Auron, Braska, and Jecht, but not Tidus, well this is why. He is fighting Yevon! Close to the end :( R and R pleaze and thanks


	14. Fire of the Undesirables

Looking down at the ground I can't help but to think about Yuna, and not where we are going. Yuna is here in the farplane, I could have gone to her. She would have only heard me, not seen me, but that would have been a big distraction and I could NOT put in more danger than she already was.

She would be fighting the real Shuyin. Chances are, he probably fights better than his shadows. Now, I know Yuna is fighting different, summoners only good for sending's now, but I don't know how that is. I got a hint, she had guns, but I don't know, well, anything.

"You ok Tidus," Lenne says next to me.

"Yeah," I smile. There is no point in being sad. Yuna wouldn't like it. She always wanted laughter and smiles.

"Whoa," Chappu suddenly stops and I ram into him.

"Hey-"

"Look," Chappu says pointing ahead of us.

There blocking the horizon is a mountain eerily familiar to Mount Gagazet, but what is most shocking is the fire. Circling the mountain, and burning in random places, is a slow twisting ring of fire that circles to the top.

"Yu Yevon has always been drawn to fire," Yunalesca's voice repeats in my head.

"That looks like the Mountain outside of my home in Zanarkand," Lenne says.

"Really," I start to walk forward examining it. The first time I ever saw Mount Gagazet, or any mountain for that matter, was when I was with Yuna. It was outside of Zanarkand, now that I think about it. Looking back, I can still remember getting to the base and seeing all the people fused into it, the fayths. My Zanarkand was dream of those people. I also remember standing on the mountain and looking to Lenne's city, the dead one, knowing that Yuna was going to go in there, and she would soon be dead too if I did not figure something out. I did, but now I was dead, for her.

"Are those people," Chappu says with a whitening face as we draw even closer to the base of the mountain.

We have to deviate from our original path to reach the foot so as not to hit the ascending ring of fire and sure enough there are people. Their backs are facing us, fused into the mountain side, but something is strange.

"These must be the undesirables," Lenne says stepping closer to the bodies.

"Hey," I say as one catches my eye. All of the people are full of color, brown hair, blond hair, white skin, tanned skin, clothes still bright as well, but there are two that are stone.

The first one is a bald, pudgy man who takes me a minute to recognize, "Kinoc!"

"Who is that," Lenne ask as she and Chappu come to examine him.

"He helped Seymour back in Spira," I say circling to get a better look. "He tried to kill us at Yuna's wedding."

The memory made me sick and I had to force back the urge to smash the head to a million pieces. "Seymour killed him in the end."

"Speaking of Seymour," Chappu says examining the other stone. "This is him ya?"

Walking over I take a look at the colorless stone. Reaching out to touch it, I pull my hand back and jump in pain. "Oww!"

"What's wrong," Lenne and Chappu say in unison.

"That burns," I shake my hand and glare at the stone.

"They must be horrible people," Lenne shakes her head. "This must be their punishment."

"Yeah," I say," but why are they stone?"

"Maybe they are unsents who aren't in the farplane yet," Chappu nods. "Ya, seems like a bed time story Wakka used to tell me. 'Don't repent and ya will end up in the pit! Ya?"

He mocks his brother and although I never heard him say that, it sounded just like him.

"So they are stones until their souls reach it," Lenne says careful to not get to close.

"Lucky for me I never will reach it," Seymour's voice floats behind us.

Turning around, there he stands with his evil smile.

"Don't you ever give up," I shout pulling out my sword full of anger now.

"This time I will not lose," he voice seems to say twice at the same time as his energy lights began to float around him.

Before us he changes into a form I have never seen before, stupid Guado! His face is white with solid black eyes. His hair is long, flying around him like crazy arms. His actually arms are two giant sword and two giant rings float behind him. One is red, and the other is as well.

"Lenne," I say figuring what these rings are. "You good in black magic?"

"I think so," she says as she closes her eyes and energy of purple enwraps her and then a black mage staff appears in her hands. She looks determined, I'm sure Yuna is wearing that same look right now.

Casting an ice spell he seems to take a lot of damage, but the rings stay the same. He retaliates with fire and Chappu sends his own shots of ice. Powering up, I do my spiral cut and one of the rings changes colors. Each hit I make changes a ring. Lenne in turn, uses neither of the magic colors that float behind him but instead uses one of the opposite for more damage, and Chappu does too.

This makes an easy battle, stupid Seymour, and soon he is defeated.

"I," he holds his side now in his original form, "I don't understand! How does this . . . "

"Shut up," I shout putting my sword back in my hilt. "I'm sick of hearing you!"

"Even in death you torment me," he glares at me, but he is fading. "One day . . . one day I'll have my revenge."

"He really hates you ya," Chappu smiles at me.

* * *

SO close to the end i didn't think i'd get here so SOON! lol well hope you enjoyed it i think i will only have two more chapters! :( but no more seymour, i'm sick of him too!


	15. Rembering the end, at the end

sorry it took so long to update, finals!!!!! well, if you get confuesd just remember that yevon DOES know Tidus and he is NOT confusing him for Shuyin, although Tidus doesn't know that. and i just wanted to write about Tidus leaving Yuna so :) I hope you enjoy. It kind of cuts off cuz i already wrote the ending, but i want to go over it again and give this chapter time for some readin, (i have to go take my final now lol.) R and R

* * *

I was smiling at first while Wakka was "Whoa"ing behind me like a curious boy, then I felt a strange numbing sensation and looked to my hands. Looking down they were a strange blue and green swirling and transparent, and I knew it was time.

I looked up, I couldn't hide the pain on my face, nor could Yuna who was watching me. Words didn't have to be spoken, she knew what I was thinking. She shook her head, "No."

Putting my heads on my waist trying my best not to feel the pain, I told her, "Yuna . . . I have to go."

She only shook her head like a stubborn child.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand," I told her as she continued to take me in with her eyes. Taking a look at Wakka who let out a confused "What,", I began to walk away. Pausing only to look at them all, Rikku,Wakka, Lulu and Kamair, but most of all, Yuna.

"Goodbye."

I started to walk away and I could hear Rikku and Wakka beginning to come after me, but stopping.

"Hey," Wakka protested.

"Ohh," Rikku whined. I could feel Yuna's eyes on me as I passed her.

"We're going to see you again," Rikku called out, it wasn't a question, but I couldn't stop. I had to go.

As I got closer to the edge, arriving in the painted circle, I could hear Yuna trying to speak, but it was too painful.

"Yuna," Kamari yelled, worried I turned around as she ran towards me, desperate for me not to leave. I could remember her face perfectly, like an innocent child who's heart had been broken. I hated to see her like this.

As she ran to me, I opened my arms ready to catch her, but I couldn't. She too opened her arms, but there was nothing to catch her either. She ran through me, as if I wasn't there and I could hear her falling to the metal behind me as the others gasped.

Yuna . . . I stared at my too arms that I had only wanted to use to catch her, to hold her, how could they have betrayed me? How could they have betrayed her? I had to fight to hold the tears back, but I was still sniffling as the phyreplies began to leave my body, every passing one making me number and number.

Behind me Yuna was standing up, but I couldn't turn to her, I couldn't let her see how much leaving her was hurting me. It would only make things harder for her. She only wanted to make others happy.

"I love you," she said gently.

I turned, some what surprise. She loved me, but she kept her back turned to me. I had only seen her cry once, I suppose she did not want to do it again. I stopped crying. This was the way it was, even if I didn't want it to be that way.

Walking closer to her, there were still some feelings left in my arms ,that couldn't seem to stay their natural colors. Lifting them slowly I let them rest around her small shoulders, hugging her. I closed my eyes and buried my head into her soft hair. I love her too, but it was too painful to say. I just wanted to stay this way forever, next to her, holding her, protecting her, but I couldn't. Letting my arms drop, I passed through her, never to see her again.

That moment passes through my mind as I stare at a man's back on the edge of a cliff watching the fire that circled around the mountain.

His robe is bright gold and green. He wears a long white, rectangle hat, with symbols drawn on it in gold as well.

"I have been waiting for you Tidus," he says without turning to look at us. "You too Lenne."

Lenne moves closer to me as he speaks her name with malicious intentions.

"Yu Yevon," I ask, never having seen him before.

He turns around to us to show us a scar face. He is young, but older than us of course. His hair is long and black, and his face is home to small, black beady eyes. On his face there is and ugly burn and scar. It stretches from his left eye, down across his nose, and passing dangerously close to his lips.

"Do you not recognize me boy," he says looking me up and down. "You gave me this scar more than a thousand years ago."

I exchange confused glances with Lenne, who did know him. Chappu lets out a small, "eww," behind me at the hideousness of his scar.

"You must have me confused with someone else," I say, maybe Shuyin? That, or he is just crazy, which he is.

He laughs at something only funny to him and turns his attention to Lenne. "Little Lenne," he says taking a few steps towards us. "I suppose you at least remember me, if not your dear Shuyin?"

She says nothing, looking more confused than before. She did not remember Shuyin, not yet, but we were running out of time.

"Enough talk," I shout pulling my sword out. "This ends now!"

He looks at me with murder in his beady eyes. "You and Yuna ruined my plans twice now! Do not think I will let it happen again!"

He steps back as energy lights engulfs his body, and I don't even bother to try and figure out what he is speaking about


	16. My final battle

He is changing before our eyes, but that is nothing surprising anymore after the battles with Seymour and Yunalesca.

Chappu begins to whine a little, and Lenne puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yu Yevon is no longer man, but a beast staring at us. His eyes red, two massive wings like Sin's in his back, bigger and badder, but I'm not scared.

I run at him, and use my best overdrive attack, Chappu knows the end as a cue to use his own, while Lenne is busy casting black magic spells.

This battle is unlike any. I can hear inspiring music, that seems to happen when a summoner is around. Last time I fought Yu Yevon it wasn't this way, he was a parasite. Now his magic was raging fire and he is trying to smash us with his staff and oversized limbs! Not to mention he has Machina.

"Tidus," Lenne yells. She casts an ice spell, using it like a barrier between me and his fire spell. It melts and Chappu sends a shot so powerful that Yu Yevon becomes nothing more than a man with a staff.

"Lenne," I start to say, but she already knows.

She begins casting nullifying spells as Yevon resorts to nothing more than powerful magic spells, It will be over soon. I run and cut through him and after a few more moves, his staff drops on the stony ground.

I stop, holding my arm out for Lenne to wait, reminding me much of when we were blasted into Sin, and I had held Yuna back behind me, away from Sin.

"Whooooooaaa," Chappu whispers looking around at the horizon behind Yevon.

The darken sky is beginning to lighten, as thousand of phyrelies begin to float within the sky. Floating rocks that had dotted the mountain and the horizon are beginning to float back into place, fitting like missing puzzle pieces. Wide tunnels of water begin to be sucked back into the sky like where I had awoken, and the darkness in the outer lands began to lift and flowers of bright yellow, white, and pink began to pop up, but Yevon didn't seem to notice.

"How," he grunts holding a wound that was bleeding and his face turning white. "How can this boy beat me . . . again . . . "

Phyreplies are beginning to escape his body and dance around taunting him.

"This is the end Yevon," the hooded boy appears like smoke in front of us.

"Son," Yevon looks at him. "You would betray me too!"

The boy does not acknowledge the man's accusation, nor our curious gasps. "Yuna has defeated Shuyin."

"Shuyin," Lenne repeats the name and stares at the sky clouded with phyreplies.

"Your daughter is quite the firecracker," Jecht, along with the other, appears. He is popping his neck as if he had been doing the fighting.

"I admit," Auron says looking at the dyeing Yevon, and then dismissing him like a dyeing fiend. "She has changed since I last left Spira."

"Shuyin," Lenne grabs my arm with watery eyes. "I . . . I remember him now. Oh Shuyin! He was . . . was only trying to save me . . . I never even got . . .to tell him that . . . I . . . that I . . . "

Her words break off as if just saying them is too hard to say and I can see the tears she is fighting so hard to fight back.

"I can let only one person pass," the boy says.

"Only one," Chappu grumbles.

"Shuyin will fade soon," the boy continues as if he did not hear Chappu's complaint. "And Yuna will leave."

I look over to Lenne, now she remembers whatever happened to her and Shuyin all those years ago. She can't look back, she knows I want to see Yuna more than anything, but Yuna . . . she had told me she had loved me, and I had held her. She had not, I was sure of that now.

"Go," I say and she looks at me with a look of protest, but I cut her short. "So you two can fade together."

"You must leave now," the boy says holding her hand.

"Thank you," she says taking it and fading away with a small smile.

"I can show you," the boy says to me. "Would you like to see."

I nod.

* * *

yeah the boy is Yu Yevon's son.


	17. Fading

Things fade to black and then as if watching a giant Sphere, Yuna appears. She is wearing the same outfit as the last time I saw her. Turning bright gold, Lenne steps out of her, somewhat transparent and phyreplies floating around her. She walk over to Shuyin. His is on his knees and I can see a big and massive machina behind him. It must be Vegnagun.

"Huh," Shuyin says, and shakes his head as Lenne walks closer to him, refusing to believe her appearance.

Angry he lifts his arm to strike her, but Lenne catches it, stroking it she looks into his face, and he stares back greedily, letting himself believe. "Lenne," he says her name in awe and with his other hand takes hers.

"Hi there," she says gently, and from his face I can tell he can't believe he's hearing her again.

They stare fore a moment longer and he says, " A thousand years and this moment is all we get?"

"This moment is enough," she smiles down at him truly happy to see him, if only for this little moment." I don't need anything else. Just knowing how you feel is enough."

She pulls his hand to her face, to feel his touch again, and continues, "Shuyin, let's end this. Lets go home."

He shakes his head and asks," Can we?"

Letting his hand drop she places both hands on his shoulder and bends closer. "That was all a thousand years ago. We've come to far to look back now. Rest Shuyin. Rest with me."

He looks down, tears coming into his eyes and pulls her close to him, burying his blond head into her stomach, and she lets her hands rest on his head. "Let's go. I have . . . a new song for you."

He wraps his arms around her, tears still flowing for just the happiness of being with her again. Turning around, still stroking his hair she looks at Yuna. "Thank you."

Yuna is smiling, he left hand held up over her heart, looking as sweet, and beautiful, as the day I had said good-bye." She nods as her welcome, words do not need to be spoken. Behind her I can see Rikku, different as well, and another woman, but it is only Yuna I truly want to see.

Lenne turns back around to Shuyin and they brightly glow until I can see them no more and the phyreplies begin to float away. I watch Yuna, as she watches them float to the sky, fading together. Smiling, happy that now they had finally faded together. Still in love and slowly the moment began to fade away.

I was standing once again at the mountain. Chappu, Auron, Braska, and my father watching me with sad faces, and the boy looking at his dead father who too was fading.

"It is time for us all to rest," the boy says watching the phyreplies drift away into the fire. "We have been through enough."

Chappu walks to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "This isn't right."

"What," I ask.

"You should be with Yuna," he said. "After everything she's done . . . after everything you've done. . . . "

I can tell we are all fading. I can hear music, a soft piano playing a sad song, soon I will be asleep, but I had seen her again.

"I can't," I say wishing more than ever it wasn't true.

"You couldn't kill Sin either, but you did," my father says grabbing my other shoulder.

He is fading as well. He isn't looking as whole as before, nor are the others.

"It is time to rest," the boy reminds us

I look at my dad, and hug him. "Thanks dad."

I can fell from his tenseness that he is surprised, but he hugs back for a long moment before he pulls away. "Good night everyone," he says with a cocky smile before fading into phyreplies.

Braska comes to me next and pats both my shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, Yuna would be here with me now, and I'm not ready for that . . . I hope you make it back to her one day."

"Thank you," I say.

He turns to Auron," You were the best guardian I could have ever asked for. Thank you."

Auron smiles at him, "You were the best friend I could have ever asked for."

Braka smiles and fades too.

Auron looks at me," This is it boy," he says fading. "You will see her again."

"Doesn't say a lot ya," Chappu smiles at me as Auron's phyeplies dance away into the sky away from the fires like the others before him. I turn around and open my mouth to say something, but Chappu stopped me. "Hey I was never good at goodbyes ya? Just tell Wakka when you see him again . . . that . . . he was the best brudah eva. Then tell Yuna and Lulu hi ya?"

"Ya," I smiled back at him as he too faded and it was only me and the boy.

He looked at me and I could feel myself fading like I did on the airship with Yuna. Passing through my mind, the moment I first met her, whistles and laughter, the wedding, saying goodbye, leading her from here, and our kiss. The one moment that I would dream about when I feel asleep again. Being with her, seeing her smiling, truly smiling, holding her close, and kissing her. That is what I would dream about. That moment was enough. I knew how she felt, that was enough.

"It is time to rest," the boy says one final time before fading.

I would see her again. I know it. "Yuna . . . .I love you."

* * *

R and R let me know what you think. This is technically the end of the story.


	18. The dream before the Awakening

******* NEW READERS I NOTICED THIS CHAPTER IS GETTING ALOT OF HITS SO I WANTED TO SAY THE REAL ENDING TO THIS STORY IS THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS. THIS CHAPTER IS A PROLOGUE FOR THE BEGINNING OF CRISTAL **

READ THIS FIRST! ok tidus is dreaming about his past cuz he was in the original zanarkand (my stroy for you 1000 times) that is why its fading in and out and only pieces, cuz that is how a dream is. if any confusion, just let me know

* * *

and thank you to all that have read and kept up with my story, have it as favorite, and reviews!!!

I run down the streets of Zanarkand, I could hear my feet pounding against the pavement, my heart pounding, and panicking. They were here. Yuna. I had to find . . . I had to find her!

I rounded the corner and there she was. She lifted her staff up, circling around her and casting a great shield, blocking the fire spell that rushed towards her.

"Yuna," I yelled running to her side and pulling my sword out.

"Tidus," she said with a mixture of happiness to see me, and worry to see me. "It's him!"

"Who," I ask looking her over. Her robe is ripped at the bottom showing a little leg, and it's bleeding.

"Who's trying to bring Sin back," she said casting another spell this time blocking bullets. "These aren't Bevelle soldiers . . . they are Yu Yevon's. He's trying to bring him back."

I feel numb as her worried face fades out and I'm not in the street. I'm holding Yuna who's fallen onto the floor.

"They are both dead," he is laughing, Yu Yevon! "Shuyin died trying to save her, and her trying to stop him."

I feel the anger boiling in my blood as I help Yuna up.

"Liar," she shouts.

"Liar," he chuckles . "Dead in front of Vegnagun. Now you are next Yuna."

The anger burst like raging fire and I drew the fire blade from the sheath. It was a blur running to him, his face malicious and laughing, to surprise and I could feel the burning metal as it slashed into his face. I wanted him to hurt worse than Shuyin's death over a fake war trying to save Lenne was hurting me.

He feel back screaming in pain and holding his wounded face in his hand cursing . . .

Fading again I watched as Yuna took a step forward and twirled her staff. The pain and despair filled me and I grabbed her arm, I couldn't let her continue.

"Tidus," she said looking up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Yuna there has to be another way," I beg.

"Lenne is dead," she shook her head as a tear escaped. "You know what this means . . . if I don't do this, Yu Yevon will control Sin and destroy this world."

"I'll go with you," I say as water begins to circle us and she lets tears fall for the first time in front of me. "If the final Aeon is the only way."

"Thank you," she says.

"I love you . . . ." I say for the first and final time

I open my eyes as my voice, and her face fades. I am awake, my dreaming is over.

* * *

R and R! This is it I'm so sad. I will be working on the sequel soon, Im just trying to develop a plot different than all the other stories around here but i think it will be called something in spanish so be looking for out!


	19. IMPORTANT

Ok guys so this story is complete but I keep getting a lot of hits on certain chapters so I want to clear this up

The real ending is chapter 17 (and the bottom of 16 if you want to know why Tidus doesn't go with Lenne)

Chapter 4 is the scene in ffx2 where Yuna is stuck in the farplains **spoiler, if you have played that scene you know she hears Tidus whistle and he leads her out this chapter is from his point of view!

Chapter 8 is the scene from FFX2 as well with GIPPAL and NOOJ (extended) and Tidus is watching

Ch 12- 13 is where Tidus meets Lenne

Chap 5 is meeting Chappu

Chapter 13 You know at the end of FFX2 where Yuna is fighting Shuyin and you hear Braska, Auron, and Jecht's voice . . . but NOT TIDUS'S!!!! Well this chapter explains why!!!!!

Those are just some highlights, I love this story lol I think its my favorite I've wrote so far! I guess cuz it really goes with the game. Well, all you people who keep chapter skipping I do not mind, that is why I wrote this so you don't miss the important ones! Also, I wouldn't mind a few more reviews if you like the chapters!! Thank you

**also I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE READERS TO READ MY TWO NEWEST STORIES 1 IS GREEN OR BLUE I LOVE YOU primary focus are going to rikku and yuna and it is different than my other stories so far**

**the next one is in the ffx category it is ALL IS FORGIVEN or all that's dones forgiven lol (i got one with about the same name) and it is a origin story for YUNALESCA, BRASKA, AURON, AND OTHERS All chapters have gotten a high number of hits, but no reviews, so I am hoping you guys will read and review and let me know what you all think, cuz im not sure if its good, or if you all are waiting for something so r and r please**


End file.
